


Giving In

by mangacrack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post Season 5, cage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cage is small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

The cage is small.  
Very small.

Almost _too_ small.

It's unreal, Sam thinks and tries not to think about the fact that Lucifer is cradling his ass once again, because he has apparently nothing better to right now. He expected the cage to be everything but some construct of the size of a one man shower.

For an enthusiastic couple it be nice opportunity for hot shower sex.  
For Michael and Lucifer, had they been alone, this had been a nice opportunity to have angry sex to resolve the tension.

But that's not an available option.

While they have no choice but to get know each other on some very personal levels, which Sam stopped caring about an eternity ago, the cage isn't spacious enough to even move properly, let alone to have sex. They can't even switch positions, turn around or move more than a couple of inches. So, no sex. For none of them.

Lucifer for some reason is cradled behind him. Usually his hands rest on Sam's tights, his face buried in his neck. Adam is in front of him, snuggling against his chest trapped between him and Michael, who sometimes stretches his wing over them to touch Lucifer's. Strangely enough the wings don't take space at all, they're just there.

“Sh'am”, Adam murmurs and moves a little bit closer to him.

He just lifts his arm and hugs his little brother, who seems to most luckiest of all them, since Adam manages to sleep through most of it what happens here. Sam doesn't know how he does it, perhaps it's just like a long car ride for him, because everytime Adam wakes up, he looks around, notices they ' _aren't there yet_ ' and falls asleep again.

It's probably Michael’s doing.

Perhaps it is some kind of old big brother reflex, which has him tuned to needs of the smallest and most innocent of them. Which Sam isn't. So it's just Adam who reacts to the brushing of Michael's wings like a baby to a lullaby.

Lucifer hasn't attempted anything like it, though he probably could render Sam unconscious whenever he wanted. But ever since they fell into the pit, he lost almost all of his violent behavior. He just lays there, touching Sam, caressing him like he _cares_ about him and Sam stopped questioning himself if he really does. Because even if it's just an illusion born out of boredom or a necessity until Sam sleeps and forgets like Adam does, so Michael and Lucifer would be finally alone together, he does not care.

Not anymore.

Because it feels good and Lucifer is washing away what has been hurting him. He makes it look unimportant, easier to let go. And after months – at least Sam's thinks it has been months, but it could be years just as well – of resisting and being on guard it's hard to keep up. Hard not to give in.

But someday, Sam knows, he will and he will enjoy it.


End file.
